Demasiado tiempo
by Cereza Queenie
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde que Alicia se marchó, pero el Sombrerero aún no la ha olvidado. ¿Habrá pasado demasiado tiempo para ir a buscarla o aún podrá encontrar a su verdadero amor? / One Shot


**Título:** Demasiado tiempo

 **Rating:** T

 **Fandom:** Alice in Wonderland 2010

 **Pairing:** Tarrant/Alice

 **Status:** Completo

 **Disclaimer:** Alice in Wonderland 2010 pertenece a sus respectivos dueños. Sólo escribo por placer y sin fines de lucro

Alicia había matado al Jabberwocky. Sí, eso había pasado. El Sombrerero bailó al fin su Futterwacken luego de tanto tiempo de espera. Sí, eso sucedió también. Alicia se fue con la promesa de volver. Sí, lamentablemente eso sucedió también. Ya más de quince años habían pasado de ese triste adiós. Mucho tiempo, muchas tazas había roto ya la Liebre de Marzo, muchas interminables fiesta de té habían ocurrido. Pero no, él no la podía olvidar. Aún recordaba su sonrisa de niña en esa cara de mujercita. Aún recordaba que cuando la dejó ir, él pensó _"Si la amas déjala ser feliz"._ Aún recordaba como perdió la oportunidad de besarla cuando se fue. Sólo eso hubiera sido suficiente para dejarla ir. Pero Alicia brotaba en su mente incluso cuando no quería pensar en ella.

Estos eran los pensamientos que habían rondado por la cabecita loca de Tarrant los últimos quince años. Él no parecía estar mal. Él sonreía a sus amigos y seguía siendo el alma de las fiestas. Pero muy dentro de sí mismo, él estaba destruido y no quería que nadie sintiera pena por él. Cada noche antes de dormir, su último pensamiento era la cara de Alicia cuando se despidieron. Cuando él le susurró al oído _"Viaje bueno, Alicia"._ Estos recuerdos le hacían llorar. Él estaba enamorado de una chica que hace quince años que no veía y la amaba incluso más que el día en que ella se marchó.

Un día cualquiera, igual que todos los demás días de esos quince años simplemente, Tarrant no pudo esperar más. Simplemente ya no podía. Se levantó en medio de una fiesta de té y se fue hacia Marmorreal con tranquilidad. Nadie notó que se fuera. Y si lo hubieran notado, nadie le hubiera dicho nada. Cuando llegó al blanco castillo para ver a la Reina Blanca, le suplicó que lo ayude.

― Si Alicia no vuelve, tengo que ir a buscarla. Por favor, Su Majestad. Se lo suplico ― suplicó completamente destruido. Mirana era su última esperanza.

― No lo sé, Tarrant. El mundo de arriba es uno de los más crueles.

― Majestad, por favor. Sólo necesito verla, decirle lo que siento. Por favor, necesito que ella lo sepa ― la voz de Tarrant sonaba más quebrada a cada segundo ― Y si ella me rechaza, entonces volveré y no pensaré en ella nunca más. Por favor, se lo pido a usted, no tengo a nadie más.

Mirana lo miró con dulzura y fue a una gaveta de la cocina. Sacó un frasco de forma irregular con un líquido de color azul. Se lo ofreció al Sombrerero.

― Toma. Bébelo e irás a su mundo. Pero no te garantizo que estarás a salvo. Sólo debes decir el nombre de la persona que quieres encontrar y aparecerás en el lugar más cercano donde nadie pueda verte.

― Le estoy muy agradecido, Su Majestad.

El Sombrerero salió de Marmorreal y cuando estaba afuera le dijo al aire.

― Alicia Kingsleigh ― y bebió casi todo el azulado brebaje. Tenía un sabor muy dulce.

Tarrant se sintió dar muchas vueltas y comenzó a ver como Infratierra desaparecía frente a sus ojos. Lentamente, se transformaba en un hermoso jardín lleno de rosas rojas. El Sombrerero apareció detrás de un pequeño árbol. Miró a su alrededor un poco confundido y allí estaba. Sentada en su silla de jardín, Alicia dormía. Tenía algunas arrugas más en el rostro, su cabello rubio estaba sujeto en un rodete desarmado y la expresión era de pura tranquilidad. Él se acercó despacio y sonrió. Ella se había quedado dormida dibujando, y uno de esos dibujos era la cara del mismísimo Tarrant. Se acercó aún más y ella se despertó pues alguien le había hecho sombra. Abrió los ojos lentamente. Se asustó.

― No te preocupes Alicia. Vine a buscarte. Tengo mucho que decirte ― se excusó él, dándose cuenta de que no era la mejor forma de encontrarla. Ella lo miraba con horror.

― Pero... tú... ¿Cómo?... ― dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de repente.

―Mirana me ayudó ― el Sombrerero se rió un poco de la mirada de la chica y continuó hablando― Sé que han pasado muchos años pero tengo algo que decirte, yo te...

Y una pequeña voz lo interrumpió.

― ¡Madre ya llegué!

Una pequeña niña tan rubia como Alicia salió al jardín desde el interior de la casa. Era igual a Alicia de pequeña. El Sombrerero estaba asombrado. Sintió que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies. La niña se detuvo en seco y lo miró con curiosidad.

― ¿Quién es usted? ― Y luego dándole una mejor mirada al extraño personaje ― Mami, ¿No es este señor el que siempre dibujas?

― Este señor es mi amigo, ¿Por qué no vas a jugar adentro? Aurora, ve a jugar adentro ― ordenó Alicia. Era obvio que quería alejar a la niña.

― Está bien ― contestó la niña y se fue, tan risueña como había ingresado a la habitación.

Tarrant cambió su mirada de asombro a tristeza. Sintió un hueco profundo en su corazón.

― ¿Madre?

Alicia lo miró con el rostro en una expresión de profundo dolor, queriendo llorar.

― Es que me cansé de esperar a ver un conejo blanco con chaleco ― Alicia respiró antes de seguir ― Quise volver a Infratierra en cuanto regresé pero nunca encontré otro portal. Creí que ya no era bienvenida en ese mundo. Y el tiempo pasó, Tarrant. No pude hacer otra cosa. Quiero que sepas que nunca te he olvidado. Te dibujo sin cesar para mantenerte conmigo.

― Entiendo.

El Sombrerero entonces hizo lo que había venido a hacer. Se acercó lentamente a Alicia. La miró un segundo y la besó con ternura. Ella estaba un poco sorprendida, pero le devolvió el beso al hombre que siempre había amado. Fue un beso dulce, triste, lento. Él acariciaba el cabello de la rubia y ella sentía el olor a té de diversas fragancias en su ropa. Cuando el beso terminó ambos estaban llorando. Ella se dio vuelta y tomó uno de sus dibujos.

―Ten, quiero que te lo lleves. Para que sepas que no te voy a olvidar.

Tarrant, lo guardó con cuidado en uno de los bolsillos de su saco y la abrazó, susurrándole al oído.

― Te amo Alicia, y siempre te amaré ― entonces sacó de su traje el brebaje azulado y se terminó de beberlo. Mientras todo desaparecía otra vez, él escuchó lo que ella le dijo.

― Yo también te amaré siempre.

Esas palabras serán ahora las que el Sombrerero recuerde noche tras noche, recordando a su amor verdadero.

 _Gracias por leer, los comentarios serán apreciados. Si te interesa leer más sobre Alice in Wonderland, visita mis historias "Sueños", "La igualdad entre el cuervo y el escritorio" y "La historia del Sombrerero"._

 **Cereza Queenie**


End file.
